Tony et ses enfants
by Lucanael Del Sayan
Summary: Tranches de vie centrées sur la relation entre Tony et ses robots.
1. Une matinée ordinaire

**Une matinée ordinaire**

 **Résumé** : Entre-deux batailles, un peu de fluff et beaucoup de Tony et ses enfants. Avec une portion d'Avengers.

C'était un matin ordinaire pour les Avengers. Enfin, disons plutôt extraordinaire puisque, contrairement à leur quotidien, ils n'avaient à se préoccuper d'aucun super vilain. Ils étaient tous en train de petit-déjeuner. Tous ? Non ! Car Tony Stark manquait à l'appel.

Et justement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur notre retardataire. Tony sautilla vers ses partenaires, semblant animé d'une énergie frénétique mais vaguement contenue. Une vision ordinaire.

Moins ordinaires étaient les trois robots se pressant derrière lui. De ce qu'en savaient le reste des Avengers, Dummy, You et Butterfingers ne quittaient jamais le laboratoire de Tony.

Pourtant en ce paisible matin, ils s'avançaient dans la cuisine, vers un groupe d'humains décontenancés. Butterfingers et You portaient entre eux un énorme grille-pain, orné d'un motif abstrait mais très coloré. Dummy tenait entre sa pince un extincteur.

Tony brancha le grille-pain et s'assura qu'il fonctionne en enfournant plusieurs tranches de pain et des pop-tarts. Les robots se pressèrent contre la table pour observer le processus. L'assistance était figée dans un silence interloqué.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque les toasts et pop-tarts sautèrent. Tony, avec un sourire fier, félicita Butterfingers et You, tout en tapotant leurs caméras respectives.

Se tournant vers les autres humains, il expliqua : « Vu que c'est l'anniversaire de Butterfingers et You, je les ai laissés créer un objet de leur choix. Butterfingers a fait l'assemblage des pièces et You a peint la coque. Dummy, non ! Pose cet extincteur tout de suite ! Tu vois bien que rien n'est en feu ici ! »

La dernière partie de sa tirade s'adressait à Dummy qui levait son extincteur vers le grille-pain. Le robot baissa sa caméra vers le sol en émettant des bip piteux.

« Oh, arrête ça ! C'est au moins la 864e fois que je t'explique quand **ne pas** utiliser un extincteur ! ».

Dummy continua à émettre des bips plaintifs.

« Arrête ! Arrête, j'ai dit ! Oh, bordel, je t'offrirai un extincteur tout neuf pour ton anniversaire si tu arrêtes ce cinéma ! »

Les bips de Dummy se firent très aigus et il releva sa caméra pour la brandir sous le nez de Tony. Il se mit également à clignoter en bleu.

Tony, repoussant sa caméra, incrédule, « Comment ça, un extincteur bleu ? Les extincteurs sont toujours rouges ! Rouge comme le feu qu'ils sont censés éteindre ! »

Dummy insista en alternant ses bips piteux et ses bips excités. Jarvis s'en mêla : « Je me dois de rappeler à Monsieur que les flammes deviennent bleues lorsque le feu dépasse une certaine température. … Comme lors de l'accident d'avant-hier… Monsieur. »

Tony, grommelant et levant les bras au ciel : « Soit, soit ! Puisque vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, Dummy aura un extincteur bleu ! »

Toujours marmonnant sous sa barbe, Tony rassembla les robots et reprit l'ascenseur.

Les Avengers sortirent peu à peu de leur stupeur et s'entre-regardèrent. Steve résuma la scène : « C'était le plus étrangement mignon matin de ma vie. »


	2. Des dangers du labo de Tony

**Il y a des choses dangereuses dans le labo de Tony**

 **Résumé** : Stark Tower a le meilleur système de sécurité du monde !

-TS-D-U-B-J-

Les Avengers venaient de sauver le monde, encore une fois. Ils atteignaient maintenant la partie de leur mission que Tony détestait : le débriefing par le Directeur Fury.

Juste au moment où celui-ci allait commencer, une voix britannique lui coupa la parole :

« Si vous me permettez, Directeur Fury, j'aimerais faire part à M. Stark d'un événement. »

Tony se redressa de sa position avachie : « Jarvis, tu sais que je t'adore ! Dis-moi qu'il faut que je retourne d'urgence à ma Tour ! »

« Navré, M. La situation a été maîtrisée et ne présente plus de caractère d'urgence. Je souhaitais simplement vous en informer, maintenant que le reste du monde ne court plus à sa perte. »

« Quelle situation ? Est-ce que ma Tour a été endommagée ?

« Je pense que vous apprécierez mieux si je vous montrais. »

Jarvis prit le contrôle de l'écran de la salle de débriefing, provoquant un tic nerveux sur le visage de Fury et un sourire narquois chez Tony.

Une vidéo-surveillance du labo de Tony s'afficha. Tout semblait normal puis, sans prévenir, la caméra cessa de fonctionner. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se relança. Désormais, l'image provenait d'un autre point de vue, était en noir et blanc et il n'y avait plus de son.

« Caméra de secours au cas où les systèmes de sécurité serait désactivés. Fonctionne sur un générateur à part et même Jarvis ne peut récupérer ses données avant la fin de la panne. » Expliqua Tony.

À l'écran, une silhouette masquée était descendue au bout d'un grappin et appliquait une substance sur la vitre. Elle remonta et sortit de la vue de la caméra. La vitre se mit à fumer et se désintégrer, laissant un trou par lequel la mystérieuse personne pénétra.

Celle-ci se déharnacha et sortit un pistolet avant d'avancer précautionneusement dans le laboratoire. Elle venait juste d'arriver à hauteur de Dummy quand celui-ci déclencha son extincteur en plein dans son visage. Aveuglé et dérouté, l'intrus recula et fit feu. Dummy, pas gêné pour un sou par les balles, tourna sur lui-même en assommant l'intrus avec l'extincteur vide.

Butterfingers ramassa l'intrus par une cheville et le secoua. Il s'arrêta quand les objets de celui-ci eurent arrêtés de tomber et le redéposa sur le sol, tête la première. Il rassemble tous les objets et les mit à la poubelle.

You de son côté s'était emparé de guirlandes de Noël trainant dans un coin et procédait avec application au ligotement de l'intrus. Se reculant pour admirer son œuvre, il émit un bip insatisfait. Il s'en alla cherchait une boule de Noël et la plaça dans la bouche ouverte du malheureux.

Dummy, pendant ce temps, inspectait son extincteur avec inquiétude. Finalement, satisfait de constater qu'il ne présentait aucune égratignure, il le positionna à la verticale au-dessus de la tête de l'inconscient.

Jarvis arrêta la vidéo et précisa : « J'ai demandé à Butterfingers et You de prélever les restes de la fenêtre pour que vous puissiez étudier la substance qui la dissoute. »

Tony explosa de rire, entrainant les autres.

Quand il eut repris son souffle, il déclara : « Mes enfants sont les meilleurs ! »


	3. Quand la famille s'agrandit

**Part 3: Quand la famille s'agrandit, les enfants sont perturbés**

Note : Imaginez qui vous voulez avec Tony.

-{-}-

Tony scrutait avec intensité des lignes de code sur sa tablette. Depuis quelques temps, Dummy faisait encore plus de bêtises qu'avant. Et cette fois, Butterfingers et You, d'habitude de bons petits robots obéissants et calmes, s'y étaient mis aussi. Tony était déterminé à découvrir le pourquoi du comment de ce changement de comportement.

« Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, je pense que le problème vient d'ailleurs. »

« Si tu sais ce qui se passe, Jarvis, dis-le-moi. Parce que là, je suis à court d'idée ! » Tony s'affala dans le canapé du labo. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais l'idée que quelqu'un ait réussi à s'infiltrer dans son système et à changer le code de ses robots sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive le rendait malade d'inquiétude et de rage. Il ne savait pas si son autre hypothèse (que d'une manière ou d'une autre leurs programmes soient en train de se dégrader) était pire ou non.

« La situation a dégénéré à partir du moment où vous avez déclaré avoir des sentiments pour… »

« Ok, stop ! J'ai rempli mon quota de discussion sur mes… _sentiments_ … pour au moins une décennie ! Dans la liste, très courte, des personnes avec qui en discuter, tu es dans les dernières places, Jarvis. » Une grimace d'effroi sur son visage, Tony s'appliquait à respirer calmement. Malgré son envie de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète, voire de demander à Thor s'il pouvait lui faire visiter Asgard, Tony se força à reprendre la discussion.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que mes… qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le comportement de mes robots ? »

« C'est la première fois que vous avouez en ressentir pour une personne. C'est également la première fois que vous entretenez une relation sur une aussi longue durée. »

Tony fixa d'un regard incrédule une des caméras de Jarvis.

« J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête lors de notre dernier combat, c'est ça, c'est forcément ça parce que je pourrais jurer que j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me dire que Dummy, You et Butterfingers sont **jaloux** ! Ce qui est absurde ! Totalement absurde ! »

« C'est très logique au contraire, Monsieur. Des dizaines d'années d'étude attestent que les enfants sont perturbés lorsque la structure familiale est modifiée. Et qu'ils se lancent alors dans de nombreux actes stupides pour retrouver l'attention de leurs parents. »

« Depuis quand es-tu un expert en psychologie, Jarvis ? » Ironisa Tony, par automatisme.

« Depuis que vous m'avez programmé pour devenir un expert en tous domaines, Monsieur. »

Le cerveau de Tony buggait. Ça arrivait dès que Tony devait intégrer une composante émotionnelle à une analyse. Jarvis se tut, sachant, par expérience, qu'il fallait laisser du temps à son créateur pour digérer ce type de fait.

Le silence fut rompu au bout de quelques minutes par un petit bip. Tony sortit de sa stupeur pour se retrouver nez à caméra avec Dummy. You avait saisi un pan de son t-shirt avec sa pince. Butterfingers, quant à lui, pressait son corps contre la jambe de Tony.

Les trois robots fixaient Tony en silence.

Celui-ci finit par bouger et commença à tapoter chacun des robots, tour à tour. Après avoir rassemblé son courage, il se mit à parler :

« Hmm… C'est pas parce que je suis… » respiration profonde « _en couple_ … que je vais cesser de venir ici… Vous croyiez vraiment que **moi** , Tony Stark, j'allais laisser quelqu'un changer mes habitudes ? »

Dummy et You hochèrent de leurs caméras. Butterfingers se dirigea vers un des placards du labo et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une bouteille de scotch qu'il brandit vers Tony.

« Oh. … D'accord, c'est vrai que je bois moins… Mais je viens toujours aussi souvent ici et je vous donne autant de travail que d'habitude. »

Butterfingers rangea la bouteille et revint se presser contre Tony. You resserra sa prise sur le t-shirt. Dummy posa sa caméra sur le genou de Tony.

« Oh, petits imbéciles, je ne vais pas vous abandonner, je vous le promets. »

Il reprit sa distribution de caresses.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour s'éclaircir la voix, il s'adressa à Jarvis :

« Heureusement que tu es plus rationnel qu'eux, J. Parce que je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu ferais en guise de caprice. »

« … J'ai simplement accepté le fait que je n'avais aucun droit d'interférer avec votre mise en couple, Monsieur. » Répondit Jarvis sur son ton le plus neutre. « … Pour être honnête, je dois avouer à Monsieur qu'il a bien choisi. Je me suis trouvé déconcerté de penser que j'aurais préféré pouvoir émettre des objections. »

« Ok… apparemment tu es le plus stupide de la bande. Je compte sur toi pour me dire si je m'apprête à faire une bêtise. Ou pour m'éclairer quand je suis aveugle aux… _sentiments_ … des autres. C'est-à-dire, à chaque fois que j'interagis avec quelqu'un. » Tony termina sa tirade en marmonnant.

« Donc, maintenant que vous êtes tous rassurés de vous savoir irremplaçables… est-ce qu'on peut clore cette discussion ? J'ai définitivement rempli mon quota pour au moins trois décennies... Allez, au travail, faignants ! »

Tony repoussa les robots et se dirigea vers sa table de travail, en aboyant des ordres à tout va.

Et il nierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours qu'il fit attention, pendant plusieurs jours, à donner des occupations à ses quatre créations à part égale. Tout comme il nierait que cette discussion avait eu lieu. Ou que ses yeux s'étaient trouvés un peu humides vers la fin.


	4. Quand les robots perdent leur innocence

**Partie 4: Jarvis aurait préféré que ses frères restent innocents (tout est la faute de Tony)**

Note 1 : Idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu Tales of the Bots ( /series/18990) de scifigrl47. Absolument magnifique, allez lire !

Note 2 : Comme pour la fanfic précédente, imaginez qui vous voulez avec Tony.

-*-$-£-ç-#-

Tony était d'humeur excellente. Il venait de finir de créer un bouclier d'énergie portatif capable d'encaisser au moins cinq coups de Mjöllnir avant d'exploser vers l'extérieur, blessant par là-même l'adversaire et donnant à la personne qu'il protégeait une opportunité de s'échapper. Il était un **génie** ! Et il allait en faire la démonstration aux Avengers, qui seraient obligés de reconnaître, une fois de plus, qu'il était le **meilleur** !

 _(Et, avec un peu de chance, oublieraient qu'il avait fait exploser quatre fois la salle de test, dont une explosion mémorable avait propulsé Mjöllnir à travers deux immeubles d'en face avant de se planter dans le mur de la salle de conférence d'un troisième, juste à côté de la tête du directeur d'une compagnie importante, Tony ne se souvenait plus du nom, juste du fait qu'il avait été forcé par Steve et Pepper de s'excuser en personne, et promettre, à l'avenir, de conduire de tels tests_ _ **ailleurs**_ _que dans une zone urbaine, promesse qu'il avait bien l'intention de tenir rien que pour ne plus avoir à présenter des excuses.)_

Bref, il était donc d'humeur excellente en précédant l'équipe dans son laboratoire. Mais le spectacle offert sous ses yeux différait grandement de la présentation de sa nouvelle création dont il rabâchait les oreilles des Avengers depuis deux semaines.

Clint résuma parfaitement la situation : « Je sais pas si tu es au courant Stark, mais tes robots sont en train de nous rejouer Cendrillon. »

Et effectivement, You et Butterfingers était armé chacun d'un pistolet à peinture, bleu pour You, rose pour Butterfingers, et chacun à leur tour projetait une couche sur un tableau à l'origine blanc.

« Je croyais que tu détestais les tableaux blancs, Tony. Si je me souviens bien, tu les as même qualifiés de reliques du passé qui n'étaient plus utilisés que pour assouvir les pulsions sadiques de professeurs refusant de faire place aux nouvelles générations. » S'enquit Bruce.

« Une idée de Pepper quand je lui ai dit que je voulais que Dummy, You et Butterfingers apprennent à écrire. » Répondit Tony machinalement, toujours interloqué par le comportement de ses robots. « En parlant de ça, où sont Dummy et l'autre tableau blanc ? »

« Là. » Déclara laconiquement, Natasha, en indiquant de la tête un espace dégagé sur leur gauche.

Dummy s'y trouvait, occupé à récupérer des feuilles à peine imprimées pour les clouer sur le tableau manquant.

« Okay… Hm… Jarvis ?... » Règle n°1 de Tony quand ses robots deviennent irrationnels : Demander à Jarvis ce qui se passe.

« C'est de votre faute Monsieur ! Absolument et totalement de votre faute ! Vous êtes le seul à blâmer ! Je refuse de gérer, **une fois de plus** , les conséquences de vos actions impulsives et désastreuses ! Il est temps que vous assumiez vos faits et gestes ! »

On sentait dans la voix de Jarvis une décennie d'exaspération et de frustration envers son créateur. Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Jarvis rappela tous les moments où Tony avait agi de façon irresponsable, Tony finit par pouvoir en placer une.

« Ok, ok ! Je suis un adulte complétement irresponsable et je te suis… _reconnaissant_ … de tout ce que tu fais pour me faciliter la vie. Mais je ne peux pas réparer mes bêtises si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. »

Après un silence, Jarvis émit un soupir et expliqua.

Pour la première fois, Tony avait eu des rapports sexuels dans son labo. Pour empêcher les trois robots d'intervenir (vu qu'ils pensaient que leur créateur était en train de se faire attaquer) Jarvis a dû leur expliquer ce qu'était le sexe. Ce qui a mené à une discussion sur la reproduction des êtres humains. Ce qui a donné à Dummy l'envie d'être à nouveau grand frère. Du coup, You et Butterfingers se disputent sur le sexe d'une éventuelle addition à la famille ( _leur installer une télévision n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, se dit Tony en son for intérieur_ ). Et Dummy essaye de choisir un prénom, ce qui donne des choses comme Curiosity, Carrousel, ChapelierPasFou, Carmin, Café, Cocktail, C-3PO, Clarté, Chou, Calme, Chang'e 3, Charme, Charivari, Chaos, Californium...

Les humains sentent poindre dans la voix de Jarvis une certaine lassitude. Surtout quand il explique que Dummy a, apparemment, appris à You et Butterfingers comment il faisait pour ignorer un ordre direct de Jarvis.

Tony resta d'abord bouche béante devant ce flot d'informations avant de se ressaisir.

« Ga… Ge… Quoi ?... Mais je veux **pas** être père ! Je ne serais **pas** père ! **Jamais** ! C'est une hypothèse totalement absurde ! Inimaginable ! »

Dans un concert de couinements de détresse, les trois robots abandonnèrent leurs tâches et se précipitèrent vers leur créateur pour le faire changer d'avis.

Les Avengers s'enfuirent en rigolant, laissant Tony se débrouiller tout seul.

Fin


	5. Où les Avengers réalisent que Tony

**Chapitre 5 : Où les Avengers prennent conscience que Tony a une famille (et un cœur)**

Résumé : Se passe peu après que les Avengers s'installent tous chez Tony.

Note : Steve a ici un mauvais rôle mais simplement parce qu'il ignore la situation. Fans de Captain America, ne le prenez pas mal.

Les Avengers venaient de finir de repousser une attaque sur New York lorsque Jarvis annonça à Tony :

« Monsieur, le labo a été endommagé par les combats. »

« Quels sont les dommages ? »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. J'ai appliqué le protocole SafetyB8 mais… Dummy… Il n'a pas suivi mes instructions, Monsieur… » La voix de Jarvis s'étrangla en prononçant ces mots.

« Montre-moi. »

Jarvis afficha une des vidéos de surveillance du labo dans le casque d'Iron Man.

Elle montrait Jarvis sonnant l'alarme alors que les combats se rapprochaient de la Tour. Aussitôt, trois panneaux apparurent dans l'un des murs du labo, dévoilant chacun un coffre en adamantium. Sur l'injonction de Jarvis, You, Butterfingers et Dummy se dirigèrent vers leur coffre. Mais, soudain, Dummy fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'une des tables de travail. Ignorant Jarvis, il se saisit du dernier projet de Tony et consentit enfin à se diriger vers son coffre.

Butterfingers et You étaient déjà à l'abri dans leur coffre personnel dont Jarvis avait verrouillé la porte. Alors que Dummy était à un mètre de son abri, le plafond du labo céda et l'enseveli.

La vidéo passa en avance rapide jusqu'à la fin des attaques. Elle reprit quand Jarvis déploya plusieurs des Iron Man en attente de réparation pour sécuriser le reste du plafond et dégager les débris. Dummy apparu petit à petit, dévoilant son corps cabossé et son bras écrasé par un bout de poutre métallique. Il essaya de se relever mais un des Iron Man l'en empêcha.

Jarvis arrêta là la vidéo, expliquant :

« Dummy est conscient. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que bouger ne ferait qu'aggraver son état. Mais il est paniqué et je n'arrive pas à évaluer l'état de ses systèmes. »

Tony était devenu très pâle et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer :

« Stupide idiot d'imbécile de robot. »

Après avoir donné un coup de poing de rage dans un des débris jonchant la rue où il se trouvait, il parvint à se calmer assez pour demander :

« You et Butterfingers ? »

« Toujours dans leur abri, Monsieur. Je les ai endormis… Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ou entendent Dummy dans cet état. »

« Ok. Tu as bien réagi Jarvis. »

Rouvrant les communications avec le reste des Avengers, Tony leur annonça qu'il leur laissait le nettoyage, qu'il avait un stupide robot à réparer. Steve s'indigna :

« Réparer un robot ? Tony ! Déblayer les rues pour que les habitants puissent à nouveau sortir en toute sécurité est bien plus important qu'un simple robot ! »

Tony lui jeta un regard glacial et rétorqua :

« Le SHIELD a des centaines d'agents qui seront ravis de déblayer les dégâts. Il n'y a rien de très lourd à dégager d'urgence. Et Dummy n'est pas un simple robot ! J'ai consacré pendant 7 mois mon intelligence, ma sueur (et un peu de mon sang) à sa création. »

Sur ces mots, Tony s'envola vers sa Tour, fermant le canal de communication avec les Avengers.

-Iron Man-Iron Man-

Bien plus tard, les Avengers rentrèrent enfin à la Tour, épuisés par cette journée.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent au labo, ne voulant pas laisser la situation s'envenimer avec Tony.

L'inventeur était affairé au-dessus de Dummy, dont il avait ouvert le tronc. Il ne leur prêta pas attention mais il était conscient de leur présence, son corps s'était tendu en les entendant arriver.

Clint se dévoua pour demander des nouvelles du robot.

Tony répondit sèchement :

« Bras en morceaux, coque cabossée, disques durs endommagés. »

« T'as pas des copies de sauvegarde ? »

« La plus récente date d'une heure avant l'accident. »

Le silence retomba pendant que Tony donnait des ordres à Jarvis pour préparer la fabrication d'un nouveau bras.

Bruce reprit le dialogue :

« Comment Dummy a-t-il pu désobéir à Jarvis ? Je croyais que Jarvis avait autorité sur tous les systèmes. »

« Dummy pirate régulièrement les protocoles de Jarvis et refuse d'obéir. »

Steve demanda, perplexe :

« Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas changé son programme pour qu'il soit obligé d'obéir ? »

Furieux, Tony se tourna vers les Avengers :

« Capitaine América voudrait que je change la personnalité de ma création, que je lui enlève son libre arbitre ?! Dehors ! »

-Iron Man-Iron Man-

Steve se retrouva penaud dans le salon commun. Les autres avaient fuis dans leurs appartements.

Finalement, Steve prit la parole et demanda à Jarvis pourquoi Tony avait parlé de libre arbitre à propos de Dummy. « Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'un robot n'était qu'une machine suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre des ordres complexes. »

« C'est exact dans la plupart des cas, M. Rogers. Mais M. Stark est l'un des rares scientifiques de la planète à avoir réussi à créer de vraies intelligences artificielles aussi dites IA. Dummy, You, Butterfingers et moi possédons la capacité à nous autodéterminer, à choisir d'effectuer ou non telle tâche que l'on nous a confiée. Au fur et à mesure de notre existence nous avons développé une vraie personnalité avec des préférences, des hobbys… »

« Comme lorsque tu utilises ton sarcasme pour distraire Tony d'un de ces plans délirants. Ou comme You et Butterfingers qui nous construits un grille-pain lors de leur anniversaire. Ou comme Dummy qui voulait un extincteur bleu… » Se remémora Steve.

« Ce sont en effet des exemples de notre aptitude au libre arbitre, M. Rogers. »

« Diantre ! Je comprends mieux la réaction de Tony ! Ce que j'ai dit… » Steve était dégouté de lui-même. Après quelques minutes, il cessa de se flageller et prit une décision :

« Jarvis, pourrais-tu m'avertir lorsque Dummy sera réparé et Tony de meilleur humeur ? J'ai des excuses à leur faire. »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine. »

Fin


	6. Gérer les premiers émois amoureux

**Partie 6 : Gérer les premiers émois amoureux**

Résumé : Créer un être conscient amène des complications inattendues

-story-begining-

Cela faisait un an que les Avengers s'étaient installés dans la Tour de Tony.

Un matin, Tony débarqua dans la salle commune, suivi par un de ses robots. Celui-ci essayait tour à tour de se cacher derrière son créateur et de jeter des coups d'œil (de caméra) par-dessus son épaule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Natasha. Tony lui jeta un regard perplexe en marmonnant :

« J'peux pas croire que je vais assister à ça. »

Prenant un air résigné, il tendit la main derrière lui et poussa le robot en avant :

« Ok. C'est ton idée, c'est à toi maintenant, You. »

You s'avança timidement et présenta à Natasha un paquet rectangulaire enveloppé d'un tissu en soie. Le tissu était teint de dizaines de nuances de rouge semblables à des flammes et ceint par un ruban vert émeraude.

Voyant Natasha hésiter, il émit une série de bips implorants. Tony supplia :

« Par pitié, accepte son cadeau ! J'ai aucune envie de gérer une crise de sanglots ! »

Natasha dirigea un regard interrogateur vers Tony qui précisa :

« J'ai assisté à toute la fabrication et l'emballage. C'est pas dangereux… enfin, sauf pour les autres… »

Après un moment à scruter You, Natasha finit par saisir le cadeau et le déballer soigneusement. Sous le tissu, elle découvrit une boite rectangulaire en bois rouge sombre. Sur le couvercle était gravé son nom en cyrillique et en lettres vert forêt. Faisant glisser le couvercle, elle révéla un écrin de tissu noir avec des reflets verts et rouges, sur lequel reposait une dague en métal noir à double tranchant.

S'en saisissant, elle confirma ce que ses yeux lui avaient suggérés, le manche était parfaitement proportionné pour ses mains et la lame bien équilibrée. Orientant la dague vers la lumière, Natasha admira le fil de la lame qu'elle savait, sans avoir besoin de la tester, être extrêmement coupante.

Tony, qui n'avait jamais été capable de supporter le silence plus que quelques minutes, s'exclama :

« La dague est du même alliage que mon armure. Elle peut s'enfoncer dans du béton sans s'émousser. L'écrin est un tissu polymère à mémoire de forme qui ne peut être déchiré par la lame. Le fonds du boitier a été taillé dans un seul bloc de bois, de même que le couvercle. La soie a été spécialement commandée en Chine… »

Tony s'arrêta, figé par le regard scrutateur de l'assassin. Sans le lâcher du regard, Natasha remballa soigneusement le présent. Durant ces quelques secondes, Tony se balança nerveusement, d'un pied à l'autre. You adopta le même tic que son créateur en penchant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Tony finit par craquer et repartir dans une flopée de mots :

« You voulait vraiment te faire ce cadeau tout seul. Il n'a accepté mon aide que pour commander les matériaux. Il a même refusé que Butterfingers l'aide alors que c'est lui le plus agile de la famille. Ça a créé un drame ! Jarvis a dû me demandé d'intervenir ! Depuis **deux** semaines, je dois gérer les crises de jalousie de Butterfingers et Dummy ! Deux semaines que je dois encourager You !... Parce qu'entre nous, il est vraiment pas doué pour découper, assembler… Aïe ! »

You avait pincé fermement Tony pour l'empêcher de continuer et lui lançait un regard réprobateur. Tony se justifia :

« Écoute, c'est pas la peine de mentir. Vu que Black Widow est L'espionne par excellence, elle aurait de toute façon découvert la vérité. Ça sert à rien de mentir quand on sait qu'on va se faire prendre. Par contre, quand ton interlocuteur est crédule, faut pas avoir de scrupule. Hé, ça rime ! Jarvis, ajoute ça aux préceptes des Stark. »

« C'est fait, Monsieur. Si vous pouviez à nouveau vous concentrer sur la situation actuelle, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. » La voix de Jarvis était lasse et vaguement désespérée.

Natasha coupa court à toute répartie en adressant un sourire sincère au jeune robot : « Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau, You. »

You resta figé sur place un moment avant d'émettre une série de bips incohérents et de repartir vers le labo, à reculons pour ne pas perdre une miette de son amoureuse.

Tony assista à ce manège d'un air à la fois incrédule et résigné avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le bar. (En faisant un détour pour éviter l'espionne, des fois qu'elle aurait envie de tester sa nouvelle arme.)

Fin


End file.
